warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Dark Split-Sword
| elemental damage = 90.0 / 65.0 | crit chance = 10.0 / 25.0 | crit damage = 2.0 / 2.5 | channel cost = | channel damage = 1.5 | attack rate = 0.917 / 1.17 | stat proc = 25.0 / 15.0 | disposition = 4 | charge physical damage = | charge impact damage = | charge puncture damage = | charge slash damage = | charge elemental damage type = | charge elemental damage = | charge speed = | charge cleave = | charge crit chance = | charge crit damage = | charge stat proc = | slam physical damage = | slam impact damage = | slam puncture damage = | slam slash damage = | slam elemental damage type = | slam elemental damage = 160.0 / 130.0 | slam radius = | slide physical damage = | slide impact damage = | slide puncture damage = | slide slash damage = | slide elemental damage type = | slide elemental damage = 160.0 / 390.0 | slide crit chance = | slide crit damage = | wall physical damage = | wall impact damage = | wall puncture damage = | wall slash damage = | wall elemental damage type = | wall elemental damage = 160.0 / 260.0 | wall crit chance = | wall crit damage = | finisher damage = | max targets = | cleave radius = | polarities = | stance = | stancemod = Cleaving Whirlwind Rending Crane Tempo Royale Crossing Snakes Swirling Tiger Dividing Blades (PvP only) | introduced = | notes = }} The Dark Split-Sword is a melee weapon with the unique ability to change forms depending on the Stance mod with which it is equipped: a double-ended greatsword when equipped with Heavy Blade stances, or wielded as two separate blades when using Dual Sword stances. Characteristics This weapon deals damage. Advantages: * Innate damage – effective against Alloy Armor. *Stance slot has polarity, matches Swirling Tiger stance. *Highest status chance of any Heavy Blade. *Tied for the highest attack speed of any Dual Sword with Dual Kamas (Prime) and Dual Zoren. **Tied for third highest base and slide damage of any Dual Sword with Dex Dakra. *Highly versatile; able to crit build when given a Dual Sword stance, or status build by default. * When equipped with a Dual Sword stance, the following stats are increased: **Faster attack speed (up to 1.17). **Higher critical chance (up to 25.0%). **Higher critical damage (up to 2.5x). **Higher slide attack damage (up to 390.0). **Higher wall attack damage (up to 260.0). Disadvantages: * stance polarity is incompatible with any of the Heavy Blade stances. Furthermore, Heavy Blade and Dual Sword stances do not share any polarities. * Lowest damage of any Heavy Blade. * When equipped with a Dual Sword stance, the following stats are reduced: **Lower base damage (down to 65.0). **Lower status chance (down to 15.0%). **Lower slam attack damage (down to 130.0). Notes *Without any stance equipped, the is used as a Heavy Blade weapon by default. Trivia *The Dark Split-Sword is the first melee weapon capable of using two different types of Stance mods, in this case Heavy Blade and Dual Sword stances, giving it the ability to use a total of 5 individual Stance mods. *The is the first weapon from the Tenno Lab to require Mutagen Masses in crafting. *On the Release of the PC Lunaro update, PC Gamer offered a limited time promo code for the Dulus weapon skin, which is essentially a stretched out PC Gamer logo on the sword. Media Tenno Reinforcements - Dark Split-Sword Warframe Lunaro Weapon Skin Giveaway - PC Gaming Show 2016 Warfrane- Dark Split Sword Game Play and Coloring Warframe - Dark Split-Sword (Weapon Review) Warframe Dark Split Sword Setup (U18.14.2) DARK SPLIT SWORD - Double the trouble 2 forma - Warframe Patch History *Fixed an issue where the Dark Split Sword would show a Mire when being built in the Foundry. *Increased Dark Split-Swords Critical Chance while dual wielding by to 25% and Critical Multiplier to 2.5x. *Slightly increased the Dark Split Sword dual wield attack speed. *Slightly decreased the Dark Split Sword Heavy Blade attack speed. *Increased the Dark Split Sword Heavy Blade Element Damage to 90 and Status Chance to 25% *'Conclave': Dark Split-Sword can now be used in the Conclave. *Visually tweaked the Dark Split-Sword’s Energy trail to fit better on the weapon. *Fixed the Dark Split-Sword not listed in the Melee section of the Codex. *Fixed ranked Stance Mods equipped on the Dark Split-Sword being un-ranked. *Dark Split-Sword can now be sold from Inventory. *Fixed the Dark Split-Sword not rewarding Affinity for Clients. *Item introduced. }} See also *Dark Dagger, a dagger of the same family. *Dark Sword, a single-handed sword. it:Dark Split-Sword Category:Melee Weapons Category:Weapons Category:Radiation Damage Weapons Category:Update 18 Category:Tenno Category:Research Category:Heavy Blade Category:Dual Swords Category:Hybrid